User blog:Efflictim/28/Feb/2019/New Allies and PvP Mode Updates
The Official patch notes can be found, HERE Nut, the Sky Goddess Lore Goes Here! #'Starfire' ( /Ranged) (Active 1) Deals 9734% damage to the enemy who has killed the most allies. If the enemy is not a boss, they will be knocked up 2 for 3.1s. 16.1s #'War of Stars' ( /Ranged) (Active 2) Does 10 random shots, each dealing 6600% damage. 21.2s #'Twilight's Glow' (Active 3) Blinds all enemies 2 except for bosses, causing them to miss for 10.1s. Does 10 random shots, each dealing 9240% damage. 26.3s #'Aura of the Stars' (Passive 1) 'Star' Energy increases to a maximum of 8 and when it is full Nut floats up into the sky for 6.3s, consuming 2 'Stars' per second to deal 8500% damage to all enemies. #'Moonlight's Blessing' (Passive 2) Nut reduces damage taken by the enemy by 55%. Also upon entering the battlefield, Nut will only take 1 damage for the first 9 hits. #'Cumulus' Shadow' (Passive 3) Increases physical damage by 185% and ranged damage by 104% #'Squall' (Max Passive) BASE Reduces enemy accuracy by 2% except for bosses. MAX Reduces enemy accuracy by 10% except for bosses. When using 'Twilight's Glow', deals 3x damage. Also, increase damage by 158% #'Lightning Crash' (Ult Passive) BASE Increases ATK by 153%. ULT Increases ATK by 352% and AoE damage by 482%. Also in 10v10 every time she attacks, increase DEX by 50% and attack speed by 5% 2, stacking up to 10 times. When using 'Starfire', ignore 2 immunity and restore HP equal to 40% of damage dealt. #'Milky Way' (Arch Passive) BASE Increased ranged damage by 120%. ARCH When using 'Aura of the Stars', Nut is untargetable 2, and all allies do not miss. Damage from 'Aura of the Stars' is increased by 5x in 10v10, and removes all buffs before damage. Upon entering the battlefield in 10v10, Nut starts the battle with 8 'Stars'. Apart from this, ranged damage increases by 620%, with an additional 35% per enhancement level. Enemies receive 149% more ranged damage. #'Sun, Moon and Star' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) Each time Nut uses 'Aura of the Stars' she gains 240% physical damage, stacking up to 10 times, and the cooldown of 'Starfire' is reset. 'Aura of the Stars' now only consumes 1 'Star' per second and lasts for 11.3s, dealing 5x damage during which enemies cannot use normal attacks or receive healing 2. 'Blessing of the Moonlight' has been strengthened to only receive 1 damage for the first 18 attacks, or 27 hits in 10v10. Also in 10v10, upon gaining full 'Star' energy increase physical damage received by the enemy by 288%. Apart from this, increase Nut's Main Stats by 120%, with a further 6% per Infinity Enhancement Level. #'Normal Attack' ( /Ranged) Attacks all enemies and gains 1 'Star' Infinity Skills: *Increase Area of Effect Damage by 900% *Increase Ranged Damage by 900% *Increase Accuracy by 360 Character Skill: *??? (Infinity+1): When using 'Aura of the Stars', randomly do 5x damage to enemies. Anubis, the Death God Lore Goes Here! #'Jackal's Blade' ( /Melee) (Active 1) Deals 7700% damage to 1 enemy, dealing 3x damage if a hit. For 30 seconds, normal attack damage is increased by 68% 2, stacking up to 3 times. 9.3s #'Beginning of Disaster' ( /Melee) (Active 2) Deals 6800% damage to 1 enemy, dealing 3x damage if a hit. Cries out loudly towards the sky, for 20 seconds increases the Melee damage of all allies by 100% and attack speed by 5%. 16.1s #'Death's Dance' (Active 3) For 11 seconds, goes into stealth 2 and only attacks with normal attacks. Normal attacks during stealth will deal 3x damage. 30.2s #'God of the Dead' (Passive 1) Normal attacks deal 15x damage, or 30x damage to boss-type monsters. #'Ruler of the World' (Passive 2) Upon entering the battlefield, Anubis gains immunity and invincibility 2 for 10s. Also, for all rogues in the party increase ATK by 150%, single-target damage by 141%, with a further 112% per rogue in the party. #'Leader of the Afterlife' (Passive 3) Increases damage by 430%, DEX by 421%, melee damage by 527%. Also in Guild Adventure, for all rogues in the party increase boss damage by 390%, with a further 15% per enhancement level. #'Pack of Jackals' (Max Passive) BASE Enemies receive 98% more melee damage. MAX Enemies receive 337% more melee damage. Also in Guild Adventure, increase self boss damage by 629%. #'Head of the Jackals' (Ult Passive) BASE In Guild Adventure, increases the critical damage of all allies by 99. ULT During 'Dance of Death', normal attacks do not miss and all attacks are hits 2. Also, increase ATK by 1652%. In Guild Adventure, all allies gain 130% Accuracy and 180 critical damage. #'Jackal's Howl' (Arch Passive) BASE Increases self melee damage by 184%. ARCH All rogues in the party increase DEX by 660%, increasing by 132% per party member. Also, Anubis restores HP equal to 88% of damage done. During 'Dance of Death', normal attacks stun for 1 second 2 except against bosses. Apart from this, enemies receive 353% more melee damage. In Guild Adventure, increase damage by 798%, melee damage by 879%, and single-target damage by 994%. #'Jackal's Revenge' ( /Ranged) (Infinity Passive) Every 3rd normal attack, increase damage by 4800% and deals 2x damage to boss-type monsters. Also in Guild Adventure, DEX of all rogues in the party is increased by 930% and boss damage is increased by 1680%, further increasing DEX by 186% and boss damage by 336% per rogue in the party. Apart from this, increase normal attack damage by 865% of all rogues in the party, further increasing by 48% per Infinity Enhancement Level. #'Normal Attack' ( /Melee) Deals 6x Damage to 1 enemy or 12x damage when landing a hit. Infinity Skills: *Increase Single Target Damage by 900% *Increase Boss Damage by 900% *Increase ATK by 1080% Character Skill: *Death Call (Infinity+1): Increase boss damage by 2510%. 10 vs 10 Returns *Exactly same as previous iterations of the Game Mode, just now a Permanent Feature *5 Fights Daily, Rewards given at end of each week, each Season lasts 2 weeks (get another reward at end of Season). *i.e. You end Week 1 at Top 2k (Get 2k Rewards that week), End next week at Top 300 (Get Top 300 Reward for that week) AND end the Season at top 1k (Get Top 1k Reward for the Season). } by 1000% and Ban is immune to instant-death attacks. Also, Sting of the Swallow: Verity now deals an additional 3810% damage per beneficial effect removed.}} |- ! rowspan="2" |Clay | The Emperor of Flash (ARCH) | |- | The Empress' Return (INFINITY) | |- ! rowspan="2" |Greysoul | Soul Domination (ARCH) | |- | Soul Assassin (INFINITY) | |- |} Champions' League Champion's League is a new arena where the meta will change every week. The original Arena is now renamed Masters League. Both Leagues will run/end at the same normal times. At the top of the Champions' League window you will see 8 banned heroes. These heroes are determined from the top 8 most used heroes from the Masters League last week. The player can use all heroes except for the ones banned, and fights and matchmaking works the same as Masters League. Because you need more creative teams for this game mode, the rewards for Champions' League will be higher than the ones from Masters League. Gaia Soul *After the update, you will be able to craft your very own Gaia Souls, using ARCH Enhanced Overlords (150 Souls + 7500 T-Ess). That is it... Arc Buster Specialization Skills Some lesser used characters are gaining special skills that will give the Arc buster they are on more power. Because they need to go onto the Arc buster, they must be upgraded to Majesty rank. } Dex by 50%. |- | Shadow of Death (ARCH) | While aboard Arc Buster Preah, increase damage by 50%. |- | Death Diffusion (INFINITY) | While aboard Arc Buster Preah, increase random damage by 100% and an additional 30% for each Infinity Enhancement. |- ! rowspan="3" |Miyu MK5 | Sweet Darkness (PASSIVE) | While aboard Arc Buster Preah, increase Dex by 50%. |- | Reaper's Kiss (ARCH) | While aboard Arc Buster Preah, grant Stealth detection (Tier 2) and increase Single-target damage by 50%. |- | Problem Solver of the Battlefield (INFINITY) | While aboard Arc Buster Preah, remain permanently in Stealth (Tier 2), increase Single Target Attack Power by 300% and an additional 80% for each Infinity Enhancement. |- ! rowspan="3" |Fryd | Time of Magic (PASSIVE) | While aboard Arc Buster Xanthi, increase Int by 50%. |- | Restrained Melody (ARCH) | While aboard Arc Buster Xanthi, increase additional Boss damage by 50% |- | Time Tuner (INFINITY) | While aboard Arc Buster Xanthi, increase Attack Power by 230% and an additional 65% for each Infinity Enhancement. |- ! rowspan="3" |Lasthea (Rasta) | Elite Soldier Formation (PASSIVE) | While aboard Arc Buster Xanthi, increase Int by 50%. |- | Soul of the Army (ARCH) | While aboard Arc Buster Xanthi, increase AoE Damage by 100%. |- | Powerful Army (INFINITY) | While aboard Arc Buster Xanthi, increase allied Arc Buster's additional Boss damage by 100% and an additional 30% for each Infinity Enhancement. |- ! rowspan="3" |Elleria | Frost Queen's Blessing (PASSIVE) | While aboard Arc Buster Ishka, increase allied Arc Buster's Main Stats by 20%. |- | Whiter, Frostier (ARCH) | While aboard Arc Buster Ishka, increase allied Arc Buster's additional Boss damage by 50%. |- | White World (INFINITY) | While aboard Arc Buster Ishka, increase allied Arc Buster's additional Boss damage by 100% and an additional 30% for each Infinity Enhancement. |- ! rowspan="3" |Kymael | Divine Place (PASSIVE) | While aboard Arc Buster Ishka, increase allied Arc Buster's Main Stats by 20%. |- | Absolute Authority (ARCH) | While aboard Arc Buster Ishka, grants Stealth detection (Tier 2) |- | God's Words (INFINITY) | While aboard Arc Buster Ishka, increase allied Arc Buster's Skill Damage by 450% and an additional 100% for each Infinity Enhancement. |- |} Belle Snow Star Shop After the update a new type of currency will be added, Stars. These are gathered from purchasing Rubies and Items via IAP, for example spending 110k Won gives the player 110 Stars. Given enough stars, the player can purchase: *300 Stars - 1 Random IC *1000 Stars - 1 Choice IC Various QoL *Addition of a Damage Contribution Challenge Record *Ally Skill Card has been increased by 5 Slots, up from 5. *Ability to lock Transcended/Overlord characters *Ability to see the name of who is using the Shape-Transformation Card in the Shape-Transformation Card Menu. Category:Blog posts